Not A Perfect Story
by Yume No Eien
Summary: We all make mistakes in our lives, and we all have to live with those mistakes. What mistake does Sora make? And when he dicides he wants to fix it, how will he rid himself of the past?
1. A Perfect Argument

**A perfect day, a perfect dream, and a perfect argument**

A/n: Ok, this is definitely not going to be another oneshot I plan to make this story as realistic as possible, I want it to seem like it could really happen. There is a certain outcome I want to get but it may take a little while to get there, no longer than two chapters though. Some parts may be depressing but there will be no main character deaths, I'm not sure about secondary characters though. You've been fairly warned. It will not end on a depressing note, I promise. Thank you for choosing my story, and enjoy!

Summary: Starts out any normal first day of summer happy friends hanging out having a good time. What takes place to make this perfect summer go bad? What actions made a couple of friends lose touch? Who comes in and messes it all up? Find out in the story. Possible secondary character death. Drug usage. KairiXXSora and some KairiXXRiku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Kairi 10:35 a.m.**

Kairi woke in her bed refreshed and smiling, she was so happy for some reason. She looked over at her Dragon calendar, June 2nd it said, _oh ya_, she remembered, _it's the first day of summer! _She jumped up, smiling brightly. She wandered over to her dresser pulled out a golden tinted shirt with a blue butterfly design and the word "Free!" on it. Then a pair of white shorts that went down to her knees. Some daily necessities, then she walked light heartedly into her bathroom turned on the radio, letting it blare, and then got in the shower.

-30 minutes later-

Kairi hopped out of the shower smiling brightly got dressed and put on some make-up, natural to her skin tone of course but still she wore it. She then went out into the kitchen grabbed a banana and jogged to the park down the road. Today was going to be a good day.

**Sora 10:00 a.m.**

Sora woke up, looked at his clock and dragged himself out of bed, sure, it was summer but he was not excited, he had stayed up to late for that. He dragged over to his pile of clothes and grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans, who cares if they match. Then he pulled himself into the bathroom and took a shower.

-15 minutes later-

Sora stumbled out of the shower; he had slipped when he got in, got dressed, and went downstairs "Sora, there you are!" he heard his mother's voice as he walked past trying to sneak out, but instead he, turned around and walked in, "Hey, mom, what's for breakfast?" he asked putting on a smile. "Eggs, toast, bacon, and there's orange juice in the fridge." She replied smiling brightly. Sora walked in, grabbed a piece of toast, spread some butter and grape jelly on it, and then ate. "Ok, mom, I'm gunna go out to the park, I'll see ya later." He said getting up and walking out before his mom could say anything else.

**Riku 11:40 a.m.**

"Riku, get your butt out of bed!" Riku's mother screamed banging on the door.

"Ugg, I'll be up in a minute mom!" Riku yelled back, rolling over and out of his bed, "Great, I'm gunna be late." He mumbled, standing up and getting dressed, brushing his teeth then running out grabbing a poptart off the counter before leaving.

**At the Park 12:00**

"Hey, Sora! How's your day been so far?" Kairi called jogging up to the boy.

"Eh, the usual. How's your day been?" He replied thinking about the cliché morning.

"Really good, Riku not here yet?" she smiled sitting down next to him.

"Naw, oh wait, there he is." Sora said pointing to the miss-matched boy up ahead.

"Hey Riku" Kairi called. Sora just waved.

"Hey guys how's it goin'?" Riku said breathing a little harder than usual.

"I'm pretty good, grumpy over there not so happy." Kairi teased Sora.

"Awe, what's wrong little boy?" Riku said in an extreme baby voice while pinching Sora's cheeks, and laughing.

"Oh, my God, shut up." Sora grumbled swatting away Riku's hands. Kairi merely laughed. "Alright, alright, I won't be a grump. What'd you guys wanna do?" Sora asked standing up from the bench.

"I dunno torturing you is pretty fun." Riku laughed Sora made an angry face.

"Alright, alright, no matter how funny Sora's face just was," Kairi, said laughing, "let's do something we can all have a good time with." She finished breaking up the disagreement.

"Yes, I can agree to that." Sora said.

"So who wants to go to IHOP I'm sure none of us had a good breakfast." Riku said his stomach growling.

"Alright." "Sounds good." So the three walked across the street and to IHOP.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Aw, man I've never been so full." Riku complained "I think I'm gunna be sick!"

"Well then you shouldn't have stuffed your face with all those pancakes." Kairi said slapping the back of his head. "Ya" Sora laughed sitting on the other side of him

"Hey, ya'll had more coffee than I could ever drink." Riku retorted laughing at the gallons of coffee, they had chugged down.

"Well, hey, I didn't get much sleep." Sora said smiling. "Maybe that's why I was such a grump I hadn't had my coffee yet."

"Ya, well Kairi'd been awake." Riku retorted looking at the extremely hyperactive girl next to him.

"Heck, ya I was!" Kairi yelled she was more hyped up than a three-year-old.

"Ok, ok, calm down girl!" Riku was beginning to fear her.

They all laughed. And the day went on a good, normal day the three best friends hanging out in the park laughing and having a good time.

**-7:00 p.m.-**

"Oh, shoot!" Sora said looking at his watch, "I was supposed to be home half an hour ago!" Kairi looked over at him "Well what are you still doing here, RUN!" she yelled. "Alright, alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sora yelled running home. Silence filled the air for a while. "Well, now that Sora's gone its gunna be pretty boring." Kairi said checking her watch as well. "And I think the coffee's warn off, I'm gunna head home." She said turning around.

"Wait, your house is on the way to mine, I'II walk you home." Riku said running up to her.

"Alright." She smiled. So, the two headed down the road smiling.

"Well here we are." Kairi said as they reached her front porch.

"Ya, ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow Kai." Riku said smiling as she walked in

**-Sora 7:05 p.m.-**

Sora ran up to the house drenched in sweat, walked through the door and "Sora, oh, my God there you are!" His mother screamed running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Where have you been all day?" she asked looking at the chocolate haired boy. "I told you this morning I was going to the park. I was with Kari, and Riku." Sora said walking out into the hallway, of their large house. "You were with Riku? You know I don't like him, Sora." His mother said following him into the hall. "Well, then what do you want me to do mom? He's the only one I've got, other than Kairi, and you'd never let me alone with her." Sora turned around and looked at his mom. "Sora, don't ever say he's the only you have." She looked at her son. "Then who mom? Who do I have huh?" He was getting so aggravated. "You, have Olette, Wakka, Pence, Hayner, Tidus." Sora's mom listed off the names like she did every time they had the argument. "They aren't my friends mom, ya I talk to them but they're not my friends." Sora yelled back. "You have Roxas." That was it Sora was furious. "Roxas! Mom I cannot believe you'd bring him up!" Sora yelled. "Sora, you and him used to be best friends. I don't understand why you hate him so much." His mother walked after him. "That's right mom, you don't understand, because you never cared to listen." Sora said. "I'm going to bed." He finished walking up to his room.

**-Riku 1:47 a.m.-**

"Well here we are." Kairi said as they reached her front porch.

"Kairi, wait." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She just kind of looked at him for a second then, he leaned in and kissed her. They pulled apart she looked at him for a second then she leaned in and kissed him, as they pulled away for the second time she smiled and walked to the door, "Bye Riku." She smiled walking into the house.

Riku opened his eyes; it was a dream, 'course. He sat up and got some water thinking about the dream all the way upstairs.

A/n: Well, there it is chapter one. Read and Review. Hope you liked it.


	2. A Pleaded Prayer

**A Pleaded Prayer**

A/n: This chapter was hard to write for some reason it was just a pain. I hope it's good. Sorry it took a while to post. Please R&R and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Kairi 9:47 AM**

Kairi woke up not as egger to get up as she had been the day before, she was not sure why she woke up she just did. Kairi walked over to her dresser grabbed a pair of Capri jeans and a black Evanescence t-shirt she grabbed her daily necessities walked into her bathroom and took a shower.

**-30 minutes later-**

Kairi exited the shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, put her make-up on a little heavier than yesterday and pulled her wet hair back in a ponytail. Then walked out into the living room and had a bowl of Frosted Mini-Wheats then ran out to the park. She wasn't sure how today was going to turn out.

**The park 9:50 AM**

Sora was already at the park when Kairi came running up. He'd hoped to be alone a little longer, but then it wasn't as if he hadn't gotten enough time alone. After the fight with his mom last night, Sora had tried for the fourth time that year to run away, but something always called him home. He had actually gotten out of the house last night though. Maybe he'd stay with Riku one night and not tell his mom, just so he could scare her. That might work.

"Hey, no clean clothes?" Kairi asked sitting down next to him and noticing he still had the same clothes as yesterday on.

"Oh, um, not exactly." He replied feeling like a total idiot.

"Then what?" She was so persistent.

"My mom and I-"

"Oh," she cut Sora off knowing what he was going to say "I'm sorry." She finished looking down at her shoes. This was awkward. "Where's Riku when you need him?" Kairi tried to raise the tension.

"Hm, ya." Sora replied staring at a nearby tree.

"Are you hungry? We could go to IHOP again." Kairi asked, if he'd had a fight with his mom he'd probably not eaten.

"Eh, I'm not that hungry, but thanks."

"Oh, ok…" _I feel so bad. It's hard seeing him like this. _She thought looking over at her depressed friend; _I wish I could help him. I wish I could relate to him, but my mom and I have a good relationship._ Kairi thought she would have to keep him in her prayers. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked nervously.

"Unless you can bring my dad back, I don't think so." Sora mumbled.

"I'm sorry that I can't do." Kairi said feeling horrible. His life had been so much better four months ago when his father was still alive, he was not as depressed all the time.

The two sat soundlessly for the next fifteen minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Kairi wanted to help him so bad but there was nothing she could do. So, she bowed her head clasped her hands together and prayed silently, _Dear Lord, please help him. Lord, I don't know what to do, I wish I could help him, Lord, please tell me what to say, Lord, help me to know what to do, Lord, I'm confused why nothing happens to me, Lord, why is his life so hard? Lord, I just wish I could take some of his pain, but Lord, only you can do that, and you already did, Lord I don't get it. Oh, Lord there are so many questions. Just help calm my heart, and help calm his mind, Lord, I love you, Amen. _Five more minutes passed.

"I wonder where Riku is." she finally said looking at her watch. It was 10:20.

"He always sleeps in, it'll probably be another 40 minutes before he shows up." Sora stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ya, I guess you're right." _Lord, help Riku get here soon, please. _She prayed.

Riku walked up the paved hill ten minutes later, "Dang! I thought I was early today!" he said seeing the two already sitting there. "How long have you two been here?"

"I've been here about forty minutes, Sora all night." Kairi said moving over so Riku could sit down.

"Ah, man, you totally got me beat, Sora." Riku exclaimed sitting down. "And I worked so hard to be here early! I've been up since like 2:00!"

"Oh, ya, you do look a little tired." Kairi laughed looking at the huge bags under his eyes. "Why'd you get up at 2:00?"

"Um, dream woke me up."

"Oh."

It got silent for a long time, Riku almost fell asleep on Sora's shoulder and after Sora's scream "GET OFF ME!" Kairi broke the silence. "Hey, its Tuesday isn't it?" she asked.

"Um, ya." Riku replied.

"Well, let's go to the church tomorrow." Kairi started "We used to do that all the time, then well ya'll know, and we never went again, come on guys, we haven't gone together in over like three months." She finished off.

"Ya, that sounds like a great idea." Riku said, "Count me in!"

"Um, I don't think I can come." Sora said trying to think up an excuse.

"Awe, come on Sora, you used to be the one who got us excited to go!" Kairi said "And besides it'll be better than staying at home with your mom."

"I just don't wanna go." Sora said shaking his head.

"Come on, Sora, please." She begged, "What happened to the kid that just wanted to praise God?"

"His dad died." Sora said coldly standing up and walking down the road out of sight.

"He's still getting over it." Riku said placing his hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Ya, I guess." Kairi replied, she felt horrible but she could not help him, at least she tried, and she would try again.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Riku said standing up.

"Alright." She stood up and walked with him over to the IHOP across the street.

The two teens hung out the rest of the day, Riku helped Kairi feel better, so by the time she got home she was smiling and happy. Riku walked her home again, and was so close to kissing her, but he had to refrain it was better he not. "Goodbye Riku, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we're still going to Youth." Was the last thing Kairi said before walking into her house. She went quickly to her room, grabbed her Bible and began reading starting in Psalm. She could not believe Sora would do that, she wanted so bad to cry, but the tears would not come. Therefore, she just continued reading. After she read, she closed her Bible and prayed, "_Dear Lord today wasn't my best day, Sora walked away after I started talking about church. Lord, I'm worried about him, I do not want him to be mad at me Lord._ _I don't know how he can still be mad at You Lord, Your too amazing, I love You, Lord. Please help Sora to know Your still there. Lord, help tomorrow to be good in You Lord. Amen." _She finished lifting up her head, she walked over to her dresser, dressed for bed, then walked into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, the she walked back to her room, got under the covers, and went to sleep; still worried about Sora.

A/n: Ok, now I realize many people are not Christians, and if you are not but wish to be please continue reading, but if you are not a Christian and have no wish to be, you are welcome to continue reading but please do not leave any reviews cursing Christianity or Jesus Christ. I will delete any review relating. I have a strong faith and any cursing towards Christ will not be tolerated. Please understand that I will not curse your faith if you do not curse mine.  
-Luna


	3. Old Friends Die Hard

**:****Old friends die-hard****:**

A/n: Hey, well here is the chapter I hope it's good I know it's a slow moving story but I'm trying. I'm not the best writer ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

–_**Sora**__**–**_

Sora walked along the harsh pavement not knowing exactly where he was going, but then not really caring. He just wanted to get away from it all Kairi, Riku, his mother, everything. No way was he going back there this time; there was nothing to return to. Hearing a growl from his belly, Sora looked down at his watch 12:40; no wonder he was hungry. He eyed a Burgerking and checked his wallet; 5.00 exact, defiantly not enough for dinner, but it would get him through lunch. He would have to figure out some way to get food to, well survive the rest of his life. _Who knew I'd being facing so much by just running away?_ He thought walking through the Burgerking doors.

–_**Kairi and Riku**__**–**_

**-Kairi 11:45 AM-**

Kairi walked down the long road to the park wearing a teal v-cut tank top and a gray skort falling four inches above her knees. She also had her red hair up in a messy bun. She walked down to the bench almost half-expecting to see Sora sitting there waiting, but to her dismay the spiky haired boy was nowhere to be seen. However, a silver-haired boy was sitting in his place, surprisingly early. "Riku? Hey!" she exclaimed quickening her pace, "You're early." She said reaching the bench and sitting down.

"Um…ya, I woke up at like six." Riku said turning his green eyes on her.

"So there anything you wanna do before we go to church?" Kairi asked smiling "We have 5½ hours."

"Um…I dunno. You had breakfast yet?" he asked. That question was getting so old but he always had fun at IHOP.

"Well that was random." Kairi said making sure emphasize extreme sarcasm. "But, no I haven't eaten. Let's go to IHOP."

**-20 minutes later-**

"Alright now I'm full; and we've only wasted twenty minutes." Kairi complained sitting heavily on the bench.

"Ya, I know." Riku sat next to her.

……………………………………………………

"Riiikkkkuuuuu! I'm boreeedd!" Kairi whined a minute later.

"Well, wha'do you wanna doo?" he asked not quite as whinny.

"I dunno." Kairi smiled at him. "We have four hours and seven minutes left to waste."

"Um…we could go see a movie." Riku said finally.

"Ya, that's a great idea," Kairi yelled jumping up, "But I get to pick the movie."

"Alright" Riku smiled getting up to walk fifteen minutes to the theatre.

**-At the theatre-**

"Finally, we're here!" Riku exclaimed dropping Kairi. (She had jumped on his back after five minutes walking) "So wha'do you wanna watch?"

"'House Bunny'." Kairi said confidently after a few seconds. Riku just looked at her strangely "It's either that or 'P.S. I love you'." She told him.

"'House Bunny'." He sighed.

"Yay!" Kairi ran up to the collection box. "Two for 'House Bunny' please." Then she walked back to Riku. "You owe me 6.50." she stated handing him the ticket, and they walked into the theatre.

**-After the movie-**

"I cannot _believe_ you got me to see that!" Riku yelled walking out of the theatre building.

"What? There were other guys there." Kairi said having loved the movie.

"Ya and they were all making-out with some chick!"

"Oh. Ya. Remember the two in front of us?" She asked laughing. "The girl accidently bit his tongue."

"Oh, ya," Riku laughed, "That was hilarious!"

"Ya"

The two walked the rest of the way to the park laughing and reminding each other of funny parts in the movie.

**-At the park-**

"Wow, 3:00." Riku said looking at his watch.

"Yep, 2½ more hours!" Kairi said smiling and sitting on the bench.

So, the two hung out laughing and talking, not even thinking about the events of the day before, nor the events to come only enjoying themselves for today.

**-4:55-**

"Well I'll see you in an hour." Kairi said walking into her house. She took a shower; changed into a pair of dark jeans, a teal low-cut polo shirt with a black tank top underneath, redid her make-up, and straightened her hair.

**-Back at the park-**

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi said walking up to their bench; which they had officially labeled theirs, having engraved; "Property of: Riku Kataru and Kairi Satoka." In the back with a large pointed rock, which they then threw, into a flock of annoying birds they had been extremely hyperactive that afternoon.

"Hey, ready to go?" Riku asked standing up.

"Yep!" she smiled. So the two walked across the park, to the corner of the road, and into the youth center of the church; their Bibles in hand.

–_**Sora**__**–**_

Sora plodded down the broken road tired, hungry, and broke. He looked up at a green street sign Crystal blvd, of course the one street he had to wander too, was incidentally the street his _former_ best friend, even before Kairi and Riku, lived on. Well, hey, maybe it was some kind of a sign; that he should reunite with him, err, more like bow down to him. Well, that was all he could think of and he would die if he did not do something, and quick. Therefore, Sora walked up to 656 Crystal blvd. and knocked on the glass door, and as it opened, he saw a face he had not wanted to see since before his father died. He saw the cold blue eyes almost hidden under long blonde hair, and a grim smile cross the evil boy's lips, with fang-like lip rings on either side. He flinched as they opened, allowing the deep devil-like voice to escape from the emotionless body, "Ah, Sora. Welcome. Come in come in." conceived the lips "What brings you to my side of the town?"

"I need your help, Roxas." Sora quivered at the presence of evil, which overwhelmed him as he stepped over the threshold.

"_You_ need _my_ help?" Roxas repeated almost joyously, "Ah, you've finally decided I'm worth your precious time, eh?"

"I've run away from my home-"

"Wait, let me guess the rest; you're broke, you need a place to stay, and you couldn't stay with any of your 'friends' because none of them get you're not like them. You can't turn to their God with every little problem, so you came to me hoping I'd take you in with open arms and give you a place for the summer or even the rest of your life. Am I correct?"

Sora was taken aback Roxas had just recited everything he had planned to say verbatim as if he had heard it hundreds of times. "Um…well...ya, you are." He stuttered. Roxas merely smiled. "Well, lucky for you I'm in a generous mood, of course you can stay with me, but you have to be reinitiated." Roxas put his arm around Sora "Let me show you where you can stay." He said and led the regret-filled boy upstairs to a small dark room with merely a bed and a black, wood trimmed armoire. "Your initiation will be tomorrow." Roxas said as Sora stepped into the room, "I'll see you then." He closed the door; leaving Sora alone and surrendered to his thoughts.

**A/N: **okay, that is all hope you enjoyed next chapter coming soon…hopefully. Oh, and yes, I know the chapters have been short but I'm working on it hopefully they'll be longer from now on. Read and review please!


	4. Organization XIV

**A/n: **Ok, so, ya, this was, for some reason, an **extremely** hard to write chapter. I don't know why but that stupid thing writer's block kept popping up while I was writing. It's so annoying! But, anyway, this is merely a plot moving chapter, and an extremely boring one at that, but again a plot moving chapter it'll hopefully get better, and I'm sorry, I know it's really short, but I blame that on stupid writer's blockit just kept interfering. Again, I'm sorry, I know it's boring and took me _forever_ to write, but maybe you can enjoy it. I promise I'm trying to get this to become a much better story. I'm still not sure exactly where I'm going with this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**:Organization XIV:**

–_**Kairi**_**–**

Dairy entry 35

June 7, 2008

Well, its summer now. Yay. Or not. I feel like total crap! I mean tonight was great I had so much fun, but Sora…Man, it's terrible he left only yesterday and now it feels like he's been gone years, I miss him so much. Well err…hang on let me start over. Yesterday, I brought the idea up to go Youth at the church the three of us, Riku, Sora, and I, well when I brought it up Sora got pissed. I guess he's still pissed about his dad's death…and err…well blames God…I don't get it but then I never will. But after I brought going to youth up, he kind of well walked out and now I have no ideawhere he is and its bothering me…he **RAN AWAY** and no one has any…hang on someone's calling…Omg it was Sora's mom, she was like bawling! I feel terrible! It's like pretty much all my fault he ran away well I'm gonna stop writing now before I start crying. Wow, this one was a lot shorter then my last one, wow, wrote that one…the day Sora's dad….died….TTTT

-Bbl-

Kairi

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–_**Riku and Kairi**__**–**_

(June 8, 2008: 11:49 AM)

_-Ring ring-_

Kairi stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked expecting to be her mom but just making sure.

"_Hey, Kairi?"_

"Oh, hey Riku, what's up?"

"_I'm going on a family vacation, for about a week, I'll be back on the 12th, but I just thought I should let you know, I'm leaving tonight."_

"Oh, ok, well, I'll see you when you get back, oh, and by the way, watch out its gonna be raining all day."

"_Ok, thanks, well, I'll talk to you later. I'll probably get the chance to call while I'm there, but until then, bye Kairi."_

"Mkay, bye Riku, see you on the 12th."

_-Click-_

"Well, this is going to be a boring next five days." Kairi said sitting down on her bed again, grabbing _Across the Nightingale Floor_ off her lamp stand, clicking on her radio and began to read.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–_**Sora**__**–**_

(June 7, 2008: 10:25 PM)

_Why did I come here?_ Sora sat up in his bed staring at the new tattoo on his left arm _I wonder what they're doing right now. Mom's probably freaked. Ha, Kairi and Riku are asleep, most likely. Hmm, I wonder if Kairi misses me. I doubt it. Oh, well this is my home know. I can thank them and move on. They're never gonna find me, so I might as well enjoy the summer._ He lay back down, his new attire in the closet and his dog collar tattoo still giving him some pain then he slowly fell to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–_**Riku and Kairi**__**–**_

(June 12, 2008: 12:48 PM)

-Ring ring-

"Hello?" Kairi said picking up her black cell phone.

"_Hey, guess what!" _came a very familiar voice from the other line.

"Oh, Riku hey! What's up?" She asked, remembering today was the day he should come home.

"_I'm home, duh!"_ Riku replied, _"We're pulling into our driveway now!"_

"Awesome!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

"_Ya, so you wanna meet up?" _he asked, _"After I get unpacked I mean."_ He added just for his parent's sake.

"Ya, totally! But let's not go to the park, that's getting tiresome." Kairi stated. Ready to see her friend, the past five days had been very lonely.

"_Ya it is. So you wanna meet in the power line field across from my house instead?" _

"Ya, That'll work!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

"_Mkay I'll be there at 1:15."_

"Mkay, I'll see you then!" Kairi ended hanging up her phone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–_**At the power line field: Riku**_**–**

"Man, where is she?" Riku asked checking his watch impatiently to make sure it _was_ working and he was not just _extremely _late. "Dang, normally I'mthe late one!"  
Riku complained as he sat on the old wooden bench, very agitated. Then he heard footsteps walking up from the direction of Kairi's house. "Finally, Kairi, you're here! Man, I was beginning to thin-" he paused and stared in disbelief at what he saw, "You're not, Kairi" he stuttered still not believing who was standing in front of him.

"No, I'm not Kairi." Stated the person in front of him.

"Oh, my God! Man, I can't believe you're back!" Riku exclaimed standing up. "Thank God, you're safe!" he stopped in rejoicing. "You aren't back are you, Sora?"

"No, I'm not back; and you do not know I was here! Ok? You can't know I was here." Sora said in an almost regretful tone.

"Why? Come on, you have to come back! Kairi and I miss you so much! And you're mom's a mess! Come on, we need you man!" Riku begged.

"No, I can't come back, I've got new friends, and I'm happy where I am. I'm staying where I am." He stated firmly.

"Fine, but please, at least tell me where you are."

"I'm with Roxas, and the Organization XIV. I've committed myself to stay with them and that I'm going to do." Sora said, "Now, I have to go. Kairi will be here soon, and I cannot see her. Remember, you don't know I was here."

"Alright. I guess this is goodbye, Sora. I just hope you know you'll always be welcome back here."

"O.K. but I hope you know not to expect me to come back."

"Alright, I won't. Bye, Sora."

"Bye Riku." The brunette said turning and walking away his chain-bound pants clanging as he walked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

–_**Kairi and Riku**_–

"Hey, Riku! I'm so sorry! I feel asleep after you called, and totally forgot you! I'm so, so sorry! I can't believe I did that! I feel like such an idiot!" Kairi yelled running up from behind Riku, breathing hard.

"Eh, it's alright. Now, I know what you feel like when I'm late." Riku smiled standing up as a streak of lightning cut across the sky.

"Man! Don't tell me its gonna rain!" Kairi exclaimed staring at the sky.

"Looks like it is." Riku commented.

"Well, dang!" Kairi exclaimed, as rain began pouring down on their heads.

"Hey, do you wanna go home so we're not soaked?" Riku asked thoughtfully.

"What you trying to get rid of me? Naw, of course not! I'll stay out." Kairi exclaimed already beginning to feel the rain beneath her clothes.

"Well, why don't we at least go to my house, its right down the road and we can still hang out." Riku suggested; he really didn't like the rain.

"Alright, that'll work." Kairi yelled over a loud clap of thunder.

"Let's go." Riku said beginning to run covering his face with his arm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/n: **Mkay done finally!! Hope you like it. That one was extremely hard to write. So please review. I'll love you very much if you do! Anyways the next few chapters will hopefully be better and longer, love you all, Luna.


	5. Flash Floods

**A/n:** Hey, guys, new chapter up! I do have one important thing to say, it occurred to me that I may have been supposed to put a disclaimer on something in the last chapter, I do not own _Across the Nightingale Floor_ it belongs to Lian Hearn (the author) not me. I do apologize for that. Well, I guess that may be it. Thank you for clicking the link to my story and I hope you enjoy reading it; and I do hope you review, please.

–**Flash Floods**_**–**_

–**Kairi's POV****–**

I ran with Riku across the street and to his house. As we walked into the large two-story Riku began explaining to his mother why I was there while I stood awkwardly in the background observing the home. The tiny foyer walls were painted a pastel blue almost white color. The foyer lead out into a small woodland themed living room decorated with one large armchair and a futon-like couch, with a carpeted staircase leading up to the original three-bedroom, two-bath second floor, but that had been turned into a master bedroom, guest bedroom, and office. Beyond the living room lay a larger kitchen with white wood cabinets and granite counters with a granite-topped island in the middle, a door leading outside to a deck which went down to the backyard, and a staircase which lead the aboveground basement (if you can even call it a basement considering its aboveground). This had been turned into Riku's bedroom. Well, I must have zoned-out after walking in for the next thing I knew I was greeted by Riku's mother Mrs. Kataru, and Riku quickly pulling me into his bedroom.

"I'm so sorry." Riku exclaimed throwing a few items of clothes in his hamper, and straitening up a little around his room.

"For what?" I asked having had no clue what he meant.

"That, my mom was totally embarrassing!" he exclaimed looking at me as if I were insane.

"Huh? I zoned-out I didn't really hear anything she said." I smiled almost wishing I _had_ paid a little more attention.

"Oh, well, ok then. Never mind." He said relieved.

At that moment, Mrs. Kataru walked down stairs. She was a very beautiful women, bright green eyes like Riku, and long dark brown hair, she had a soft voice and thin figure. "Riku, do you and Kairi want a snack?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"No, Mom, we're fine." Riku answered after awkwardly asking me if I was hungry. "Ok and Kairi dear it might do well if you called your parents to tell them where you are." She added turning and walked up the stairs.

"That's a good idea." I mumbled pulling out my cell phone and dialing my parents. After explaining to my mother, I was fine and she did not to worry about me, alone with Riku, we decided I was to leave at six and I hung up the phone. "Ok, Riku, wha'do you wanna do?" I asked turning my attention finally to him.

"I dunno, anything in particular you wanna do?" He asked annoyingly, I had hoped he'd have _something_ to do. "Come on. Don't do that to me. I asked you first!" I exclaimed flailing my hands annoyed.

"Err, umm, well, I guess we could watch TV or something." Riku said, he sounded so lame, but hey, it _was_ something.

"Ok, I guess, that'll work." I said sitting down in a black beanbag chair sitting in front of his small TV, that was, incidentally on the floor.

Riku clicked on the TV _"Thank you, and welcome back, our weather news reports just called in, flash floods scatter across the small _Destiny Islands_. Watch out all you islanders traveling around home, you may be stuck. We advise all residents to stay inside for about the next three days; the floods should go down enough to at least drive by then…"_ Riku flipped the channel, as I reached into my vibrating pocket, 'Akio Ramito' the caller ID read. "Hey." I said into the phone, knowing what he was calling about.

"_Hey, Kairi-" _I cut him off. "You're watching the news and wanted to call."

"_Am I really _that _predictable?"_ he asked chuckling.

"Well, let's see I've known you, how long?"

"_Uh, since I married your mom."_

"Ya, that's it, so basically, ya, you're _that_ predictable, Aki." Akio Ramito, was my stepdad, my biological father walked out on my mother before I was born and so, I knew Akio better than my real dad, but I still loved him, he was my best friend until I met Sora and Riku, though he and I still had a close stepfather, stepdaughter relationship. I told him everything.

"Well, I was just calling to say you might be stuck at Riku's for a while. Neither or mom nor I can come pick you up, sorry, Cupcake." He said in a taunting tone.

"You're kidding right? Aki, please tell me your kidding." I said flustered standing up and walking out of Riku's earshot, "Come on, you can't really leave me _here_ with _Riku_ come on, I don't even know his parents! Don't you have _some_ fatherly instincts that make you want to come pick me up in a helicopter or something?"

"_Sorry, kiddo I can't do anything." _

"Ya, you're a huge help." I complained. "Well, aren't you at least going to talk to Riku's parents for me?" I asked in a pathetic, begging voice.

"_You'd trust me with talking to his parents?"_ Akio chuckled, _"I'm flattered of course I'll talk to them."_

"Ok." I said feebly, regretting having asked him that, but oh, well. "And, by the way Akio, it's Mr. or Mrs. Kataru, ok?" I whispered walking up the stairs. Mrs. Kataru was working in the kitchen as I walked up, "Um, Mrs. Kataru," I stuttered trying to get her attention.

"Oh, Kairi. Yes, did you need something?" She asked smiling, as she turned surprised at me.

"Um, my stepfather would like to speak to you." I stuttered again, dang it. I hate stuttering.

"Oh, alright." She walked towards me and took my phone.

"Hello?" she said, and then I zoned, again.

After Akio and Mrs. Kataru hung up I got my phone back and walked down stairs, "Where'd you go?" Riku asked as he saw me walk down the stairs.

"My stepdad called, and wanted to talk to your mom. It looks like I'm staying here for the next three days." I said sitting down next to him.

"Y-you're st-staying here?" Riku stuttered in total disbelief. "W-why?"

"Didn't you see on the news? There's a flash flood warning for all the islands no one can really get out, so I have to stay here." I said holding in laughter.

"Oh, o-okay." He turned around, still a little shaken, and began watching whatever was on TV. I laughed and turned to the television as well, hoping the next three days would go by fast.

–**Riku's POV****–**

I ran, leading Kairi to my house, a bit frantic. _What am I doing? I'm leading Kairi Satoka, girl of my dreams, to my house; to hang out. My God, have I gone insane? Eh, who knows, maybe I'll wake up and this summer so far will have been a dream, maybe I won't be leading Kairi to my house, and maybe Sora I'll still be here…Oh, no Sora. What am I going to do? Should I tell her I saw him? Should I just let it be? Man, she's gunna be so pissed if she finds out I know. Oh, man! How am I going to explain Kairi to mom? Guess I'll have to figure that out, well now._ I thought totally freaked as we neared my porch, opened the door and lead Kairi in. "Hey, mom." I said nervously seeing her walk in from the kitchen.

"Oh, Riku, you're back." She said pausing slightly when she saw Kairi, "Who's your friend."

"Um, this is Kairi, we were hanging out in the power line field and well, it started raining and well, she had just gotten there, and so we still wanted to hang out and we didn't wanna be in the rain so since my house is close we decided to come here to hang out instead." I exclaimed so franticly I was almost afraid she could not understand me, but she did.

"Oh, that's fine sweetie, you two can go downstairs to hang out." She said then putting her hand on my shoulder whispered, "Don't try anything, she looks like she could hurt you." Then leaving me blushing turned to Kairi, "Hello, Kairi, I'm Riku's mother, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, err; it's nice to meet you too." Kairi replied as if she had just been pulled out of a trance of some sort. Then I took the chance and pulled her downstairs into my room. Then franticly apologized only find that she had not heard one word my mother had said, and I felt like an idiot, yet again. Then, think of the devil, my mom walked downstairs, to ask if we were hungry. I then turned on the TV and well zoned. When then the next thing I knew the news of Kairi staying at my house for the next **three days**…well let's just say at those words I freaked. Now, not only was the girl of my dreams **at my house**¸ but also she was staying.

**A/n:** I'm so sorry. This chapter is shorter than I had hoped. Maybe I can get the next chapter longer…hopefully. Again sorry its not as long as it could be. Please read and review.

-Luna

.


	6. An Unexpected Accident

–Chapter Six–

–**An Unexpected Accident****–**

–**Riku's POV****–**

After an hour full of hectic decisions for Kairi's stay, we finally decided she was to, obviously, stay in the guest room and, that she would borrow some of my mom's old clothes. Her parents would pick her after church on Sunday. It took up most of the time for Kairi and I to hang out, making the decisions and all. So by the time everything had been decided, dinner was ready. After eating, everyone took a shower and got in bed, hoping for the next few days to go by as fast as possible.

–**That night**–

"R-riku…" I heard a timid voice stutter as my door creaked open, "R-riku, are you awake?"

"Mhmm" I mumbled rolling over and sitting up. At seeing Kairi standing in my doorway I turned on my lamp. "Kairi, is something wrong?" I asked noticing she looked upset. I stood up and walked over to her.

"I-I'm worried." She muttered softly.

"About w-what?" I asked staring at her dumbfounded.

"Sora." She had whispered. My heart skipped a beat, and then dropped.

"S-sora?" I stuttered making sure I heard her correctly. She was speaking low, I could have misheard her.

"Mmhh-" she nodded her head, clearly unable to speak coherently. I had heard her right.

"Why?" I asked stuttering, my mind racing back to the encounter I had had with him before.

"I just. W-with this storm. With all the stuff going on. What if he didn't find a place to stay? Riku, I don't want him to be hurt. I want him back. Why hasn't he come back? Riku, I-I need him to come back." She said flustered, tears raining down her cheeks, she threw herself at my chest. I pulled her into a hug. She was so vulnerable. I felt so bad. I wanted so bad to tell her I'd seen him, but that might just upset her more. I decided just to stay quiet and hold her while she cried. "Riku, why can't I know where he is! If only I knew I'd feel so much better!" I could not tell her. I just could not Sora would kill me if I told her. It'd be better I stay quiet.

"Come on, Kairi, calm down. I'm sure Sora's find he must've found a place to stay. I mean he is Sora. He wouldn't just let himself die. He found a place to stay. I know he did." I tried to comfort her leading her to sit down on my bed.

"I guess you might be right. But I'm still worried, Riku. The 'what if' factor won't stop playing."

"I know. understand." I said comfortingly. Holding her tight.

"Riku, I can't stop thinking about him. I keep trying to avert my mind from him, but he keeps coming back, Riku why can't I stop worrying about him." she questioned digging her face into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I-I don't know how to help. I-I wish I could. I wish he were back too." I said not being able to help a feeling of hatred toward him for making her cry. I knew it wasn't totally his fault though.

"Riku...I've done this almost every night since he left...I'm so worried...I feel terrible that he left...I feel like, like its my fault he's gone...Riku I can't help but wonder what would have happened had I not mentioned church, I knew I shouldn't have and yet I did. Riku, why did I do that?"

"Kairi! Don't you dare blame yourself for him running away!" I said sternly, "It is not your fault! That doesn't even make sense! You were doing the right thing! He made the choice to run, and you did not! You cannot blame yourself for anything! Do you understand that? I **will not** let you cry because you're blaming yourself for something you did not do!" I pulled her in and hugged her closely.

"Riku?" she asked looking up at me, "Did you hear anything about him, you know, cutting before he left?"

"Um..." I hesitated. He had been cutting before he left, major, but I didn't want to tell her.

"Please tell me, Riku. Was he?" She begged looking at me.

"Kairi, he...er...ya he was..." I said giving into her tear-filled eyes. "And it got pretty bad..." Kairi put her face back in my shoulder. I felt terrible having to tell her that but she really needed to know. "Kairi..." I started caressing her back, "I know he'll come back. I just know it." I put my head in her hair as a burst of thunder filled our ears, causing Kairi to jump, sobbing harder before she settled.

** ۝ **

The next morning I woke up, in my bed, under the covers, everything was as usual only one thing was a bit off. I had Kairi in my arms! Her red hair in my face, I had my arms around her waist. I could not believe the position we were in. I moved a little trying not to wake her but that never works, she woke up, slowly not realizing she had been in my arms all night. Man that was awkward. "Kairi?" I asked seeing her move. "Are you awake?"

"R-riku??" She asked her eyes widening as she turned around to see me so close. We both began to blush. She stood up out of my bed, "Were we like that all night?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think we were." I replied, begging in my mind that my parents hadn't come down and seen us.

"Um…your parents are upstairs, aren't they?" she asked. Obviously she had the same worry.

"I think so. I hear my mom cooking." I replied listening to assure that I was right.

"Well then, we need an excuse for my being down here." She said looking at me knowing I'd know what she meant.

"We could say…" I trailed off, "Oh, I don't know!"

"Um…we can say I woke up early and I got lonely so I came down here and woke you up." She suggested needing something.

"Or you left your cell phone down here and needed to get it to call your parents." I said.

"Um…it's a bit early to be calling _my_ parents." She said.

"Ya, we'll just go with yours." I said beginning to walk up to the kitchen, Kairi followed.

"Hey mom, good morning." I said walking in, "What's for breakfast?" hopefully we wouldn't have to use our excuse. If she'd seen us it wouldn't do much good anyway.

"Good morning. Kairi, how did you sleep?" She asked, without even turning around. She'd seen us.

"Very well, Mrs. Kataru, thank you." she said blushing and looking at me as I blushed looking back at her.

"Oh, and Riku its pancakes, bacon, and eggs." she turned around and smiled putting some bacon on a plate. "You two can go ahead and sit at the table." So we went and sat down, very awkwardly, next to each other.

After breakfast Kairi and I went downstairs, as quickly as possible to avoid any embarrassment from my father, and began to watch TV. After about fifteen minutes I turned to Kairi, "Are you okay? I mean after last night, I just have to make sure."

"Oh, ya I'm fine I just had a little glitch which made me freak, I'm fine now, really." she said smiling, "Although I am still a little worried." She mumbled turning back to the TV.

"He's fine." I said turning back to the TV as well.

** ۝ **

We all know Sora don't we? Yes, we do. We all know Sora. We know Sora well enough to know that, Sora was not fine. Sora was a mess. Riku had been wrong and Kairi was right to be worried. Sora was something to worry about; that was for sure.

Sora lay sprawled out on the floor of his guest room in Roxas' house. "3:57 AM" stated a small alarm clock across the room from him. Sora defiantly missed his friends. There was no doubt about that. He definitely was more miserable here with the Organization than he was at home with his family and friends. He was actually beginning to question he metal stability on the fact of him actually leaving his home. Not only that but, the fact that he actually went to Roxas' house. He couldn't believe he'd done that. He hated Roxas and yet now, he had joined him. He was living with him. Sora was really questioning his metal health. _So what if I'm slowly losing my mind. At least then I'll fit in with the rest of these metal patients._ He thought as he lay, still sprawled out on the floor. Then, suddenly, Sora sat up and began searching around the room for something. Randomly muttering fragments such as, "Oh, where is it…" and "I know I put it somewhere around here…" so on and so fourth. He continued searching until finally he pulled a small pocketknife from a pair of wholly jeans. There was nothing he would do with it now. However, later, he may just want to use it.

**A/n:** Well, that it. I hope you liked it. So, now, I'm going to do something I don't normally do. I'm going to respond to my review(s) of the last chapter. Oh wait that one only one! So, ya, please if you're reading this story and are not review. Please, I beg of you. Review. Its not that hard. Takes about 1 - 3 minutes I mean really. Well this chapter was a bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed it now.

**Chapter Five review responses:**

**Warriorcat's Spirit:** Hey thanks so much for the review. I try to separate the quotes for each character but sometimes I slip up. I know I have a terrible length problem too; only the things I write normally turn out much _shorter_ than I had planned. Anyway, thanks again for the review it is very much appreciated.


	7. Can A Happily Ever After Never Come

**Can A Happily Ever After Never Come?**

"I was standing in the park; there was no rain, no flooding damage and, no sadness. Everything seemed perfect with the world. No, everything _was_ perfect with the world. Everyone was happy, birds were singing, there were even some little kids playing on the slides and the swings. I was smiling. I looked over to the bench and saw Sora sitting with you. He and you were smiling, you two were so happy laughing and making fun of the other. He was exactly as I remember him before his father died.

I ran up to you guys and we all began laughing and smiling. I mean, it was weird we were all happy nothing was awkward with us. Nothing had changed at all. I mean, I don't even think any of us remembered Sora leaving. It was as if he never did. We all had genuine happiness. No one had anything hidden from the others. We were all like a window to the others, we could all see the feelings the others held inside, the thing was no one was feeling anything but pure happiness. The world was perfect, so perfect that it was too good to be true. It was too perfect in a sense. We kept laughing and having fun, until, the rain started. I heard thunder from afar and I saw lightening streak across the sky. The rain poured. I mean it really poured. Immediately our clothes were soaked and our hair was wet, and our happy moods were gone. Then suddenly we were on the island, that's what told me it was a dream.

You and I were on the beach, but Sora was gone. He had disappeared. Neither of us knew where he was. We began running around looking for him. I ran into our secret place; I saw him but, it wasn't Sora, at least it didn't look like him. I still, somehow, knew it was him. His eyes were a demonic red, and there was a dark purple and black smoke ascending around him. He had this strange-looking key in his hands and he looked ready to attack. Only there was nothing to attack, nothing that I saw. He suddenly screamed, not as if he was in pain, but as if he was angry, very angry. He began talking, but not to me, to some voice he thought he heard, though I heard no voice. It was strange. Then, randomly, I could hear nothing; it was as if my dream had been put on mute, as if I wasn't allowed to know what was said. I wanted so bad to help Sora, but I could do nothing, I was unable to move. My legs were frozen, my mouth glued, and my arms stiff. I could do nothing. I could only stand and watch Sora as his anger lightened but pain took its place. He fell on his knees then he suddenly turned his head and his eyes widened, locking with mine. He said something. He told me something, but it was muted I couldn't hear what he said. Then, as I saw tears forming in his eyes, my arms loosened and I could move my legs, I could move my mouth, but say no words; and I was beginning to regain my hearing, but then I blinked and it was all gone. I woke up. The last thing I heard was Sora's pain filled whisper of my name." I finished explaining the strange dream in detail, everything I could remember I spilled to Riku–who just stared at me. "Riku? Hello? Say something please." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Huh. Oh. Wow. Ya, that's one really weird dream," He finally said.

We were sitting on the floor of Riku's room, leaning against his bed listening to his stereo; it was currently playing "Unbreakable" by Fireflight. It was about one o'clock (AM) and well, we were bored. There were pieces of popcorn thrown about the room from previous boredom while trying to watch a movie. I had my head on his shoulder and was thinking about the freaky dream I had had.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it I _have _had a weird dream recently." He said thinking, obviously trying to compare our dreams, "It involved you and Sora too. It was really weird."

"Really?" I sat up, "Tell me about it."

"Naw, I don't think you'd like it very much." He said. _So cliché._

"Come on now, you can't tell me you had a weird dream and then not tell me about it. Mentioning the dream is like basically saying 'Hey I want to tell you about this but I don't want to just start telling you about it because that would be awkward so I'm going to imply that I want you to ask me about it.'" I said._ I hate it when people do that to me. Start telling you a story or something and then decide it's not worth talking about so they so they say you wouldn't care about it when now you're itching to know what they were about to say. Ya know what I mean?_

"Fine." Riku sighed standing up and turning the radio down a little. He then sat back down and began telling me his dream.

"I was standing outside, on the beach, staring at the ocean. It was raining, and just like in your dream, it was raining hard. I was soaked, and alone. The moon was full and the waves were violent. I wasn't dressed in my usual attire though. I was dressed in a long, black cloak, with a hood covering my eyes. I had a dark, black key-shaped weapon in my hand, and black gloves on both. There were splotches of blood on my cloak. I had no memory of what had happened to cause blood splotches to be on my cloak but there they were. Suddenly, I got in a small boat off the pier and rowed to the island.

Upon arriving at the island I ran straight to the secret place, I looked around for a while examining the drawings and sketches on the walls, but as I stared the sketches began to erase, one by one, until one very last sketch remained. It was illegible and smeared. This was strange because I knew the drawings had been etched in by rock and could not be blurred. Suddenly a pillar of heavy, black smoke appeared dispersing quickly and leaving a complex, black door in its place. The door had a large iron handle, it was in the shape of a large ring, connected to the door by a uniquely designed block. The door was made out of old wood that had been painted black. It had a six-inch border around it. The border was iron and complexly designed. I walked up to the door and stared at it for a little while, wondering what I should do, I then reached out and grabbed the doorknob, opened the door and walked into the darkness held inside. I disappeared. I don't know what happened to me after that because my view was focused again on the ocean. Only this time it wasn't me standing, staring at the waves, it was you.

It was daytime now, the ocean calm, and the sun out. You were wearing a white dress; it was tattered a little at the ends and cut off at your knees. You were smiling, the sun was shining, but you _were_ alone on the beach. You suddenly decided to go to the island, as I had, you got into a boat and rowed to the island.

Upon arriving at the island, you strolled straight for the secret place. You walked in and examined the walls, just as I had. Then, just as it happened for me, the etching began to erase, leaving one, burred etching behind and as you examined that etching wondering why only it remained, the same door appeared in the same pillar of smoke, as had happened when I was there. You turned around and stared at the door. You stared for a long time, examining the door and all its aspects, from the detailed handle, to the etched out border. After much consideration, you grasped the doorknob and pulled the door open, then walked into the white abyss. Now remember mine had been black. I don't know what happened to you after you walked through the door, because I then saw the view of the ocean, again.

This time Sora was standing on the sandy bank; he was wearing his usual attire. The only thing was he had a golden key-shaped weapon in his hand. It was nighttime, a clear night though, no rain, no darkness, only a full moon, and strangely calm waves. Sora, as we had, got in a boat and rowed to the island, running straight to the secret place. Now this is when the dream changes up.

After Sora reached the secret place, he too examined the burred etching, after all others had been erased. As Sora examined the burred image, three pillars of smoke appeared behind him. One pillar was dark, the same pillar that appeared behind me, one pillar was lighter, that pillar had appeared behind you, and the last pillar was strangely white. Then three doors appeared two doors the same, those being the ones we entered and the other door was white, a pure pearl white. That door had the same design as the other two only it was white. Sora turned around and looked at all three doors. He immediately entered the white door.

Upon entering the door, he walked into an endless white room, and the door behind him disappeared. Sora looked around, you and I were there, and both of us were lying asleep. Sora ran to us both. Blood stained your white dress completely red. A small puddle lay under you. I lay with my black weapon in hand, blood covering it. Not my blood either. I must have been entranced. I had attacked you. And Sora knew it. Both of us lay unconscious. Therefore, I had not put you in that state we had an attacker. Then as Sora sat on his knees examining the situation, another door appeared, and a cloaked figure stepped out. Sora took the golden key-shaped weapon and attacked the figure bringing it immediately to its knees he finished the battle.

As soon as the figure fell, we all appeared at the beach, it was daytime, but it was raining, you, Sora, and I sat on the beach, bathing in the sun. All perfectly healed and happy." Riku finished explaining his dream.

"Wow, that is one strange dream." I said staring blankly into space.

"Ya think?" Riku looked at me with a goofy face. We both began laughing slowly losing any sanity we had left − but then it was late so we had an excuse.



Well the rain began clearing up, as expected, and at about nine o'clock (While we were eating breakfast.) Akio came driving up and knocked, not having even called before arriving. I don't think he left a very good first impression on Riku's parents. Well, that's where we are now. I'm saying goodbye to Riku and his parents.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay." I said quietly to Riku's parents.

"Well what were we going to do? Throw you out on the street to drown in the flood? I don't think you're parents would have liked that very much." Mrs. Kataru said smiling.

"Eh, we wouldn't care too much." Akio piped in putting an arm around my shoulder, "I wouldn't have blamed you if you had." He added "whispering" to Riku's parents.

"Thanks, Akio…" I said annoyed looking up at him.

"Akio?" Riku's father said.

"Yep, Ramito Akio, that's my name," Akio said smiling. He was, for some odd reason, proud of his name.

"Oh, no. I just. She's your daughter isn't she?"

"What?! No!!" Akio and I both exclaimed in unison flailing our arms, "Akio is my stepdad." I clarified.

"Oh, sorry." Mr. Kataru said.

"Oh, no problem. That hasn't happened in a while. That's why were caught off guard." Akio said, "Well, Kairi, we better get going. Your Mom's been missing you back at home. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Kataru."

"Nice meeting you too, both of you." Mrs. Kataru replied as I turned to say bye to Riku.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Riku."

"Ya." He said. Then, on a sudden impulse stepped over to me and gave me a hug. "Don't worry too much about Sora okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"I won't" I replied pulling away from him.

"Cupcake, come on. It's time to go." Akio called causing me to blush even more than I already was.

"I'm coming." I said running up to him. "And I told you NEVER to call me that in public. Remember?" I muttered to him.

"Eh, I missed you, Cupcake." He said, completely ignoring my comment and putting his arm around me.



"Home, sweet, home!" I exclaimed walking into the house.

"Kairi, that you?" I heard my mother call from the living room.

"No Mom, it Aki. Of course it's me!" I exclaimed walking into the living room and giving Mom an extreme bear hug from behind.

"Kairi! I told you not to do that!" Mom exclaimed scolding me.

"Sorry. I forgot." I said.

"Ya. Sure." She said, "Well, anyway, how have your past three days been?"

"Ya. Spill it girl!' Aki said in a very girly and scary voice as he walked in.

I laughed and then turned to answer Mom, "Well, his parents are nice, and well, it was fun getting to hang out with Riku all the time. So ya. My past three days have been weird, but over all pretty good." I said replaying the past days at Riku's.

"So we can trust you didn't do anything stupid right?" Mom asked looking at me.

My mouth dropped immediately. "Duh!" Even though in my mind I was thinking of that first morning, waking up in Riku's arms.

"Alright, alright. Don't worry. I was kidding. Silly girl." Mom said placing her hand on my head and walking into the kitchen, "You want some food? I'm making something for me. So you two better speak up quick if you want food that's edible." She called.

"I ate at Riku's. And don't make fun of our cooking talents!" I replied. Akio and I could not cook, we made that official when we tried to make Mom a cake for her birthday a couple years ago…We ended up needing a stove…(The cake went boom.)

"I'm good. I'll have some cereal if I get hungry." Aki said.

"Ok, just use a bowl this time."

Mom called beginning to cook.

Akio turned on me. "So really, the two nights you spent with Riku you didn't once sleep with him, right?" he said sitting on the couch.

"Um…" I looked nervously at him as he raised an eyebrow, "Define 'sleep with' please." I looked at him.

"Kairi, you know what I mean." Akio said sternly. I could tell he was getting worried.

"Ok. No. I didn't 'sleep with him' in the sense that you're thinking of, I promise." Akio sighed in relief, "But the first night…" I looked at Akio. This was awkward.

"Kairi, what happened?"

"Ok, you know about Sora, right?" I couldn't remember if I'd told him yet.

"Um…No, I've been wondering about him. I guessed he went on vacation with his mom or something." Akio said generally.

"He's not on vacation. I can tell you that." I looked at Akio again, I kept turning away. "Sora ran away." I looked down, blinking back a few tears.

"Oh. Kai, I'm sorry." Akio looked at me, "But I don't get what this has to do with my question."

"Riku obviously knows Sora ran away. He was there when Sora left." I began, "The first night at Riku's house I was worried. I went downstairs to talk to Riku, and well, we fell asleep on his bed. That's what Sora's running away has to do with your question. Yes, I slept with Riku, but not in the sense that you were thinking." I finished sighing.

"Oh. Well, that's a lot better than what I was thinking. It's good you've a friend to comfort you like that." Akio said giving me a hug. "So, anything else interesting happen at Riku's?"

"Um…no not really. Other than that it was pretty awkward with his parents, and fun hanging out with Riku." I said.

"Well, I'm going to go get some cereal. And just to bother your Mom. I'm not using a bowl." Akio said standing up.

"Wait. If you don't a bowl what do you use?" I asked.

"One of your Mom's crystal glasses. I pour the cereal and milk in then grab a spoon. The glasses work just as well as a bowl." Akio said smiling and walking on into the kitchen.

"Typical Akio." I said standing up and walking into my room. I turned on my computer and pulled up Yahoo messenger. Riku was on.

_**Rikuku4523**__: hey how ru doin_

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__: Pretty good…_

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__: What was the first thing your parents asked you after I left? _

_**Rikuku4523**__: wut wuz the 1st thing ur mom and akio asked wen u go home_

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__: You can't reinstate the question to me!_

_**Rikuku4523**__: fine. they asked if we u no…did nething while u were here…_

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__: Seriously? Mom and Akio too. I ended up telling Akio about that first night. He was too freaked for _

_ me not to tell him._

_**Rikuku4523**__: ya i get telling him…………i said NOTHING HAPPENED and then stormed down here…i think they may_

_ b unhappy but w/e…_

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__: Oh, you're smart._

_**Rikuku4523**__: so err……u didn't wanna talk nemore abt wut happened did u?_

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__: I don't know. Did you?_

_**Rikuku4523**__: idk thats y i asked u!_

_ ……………. _

_**Rikuku4523**__: just 4get i asked mk…it doesnt matter…_

_ ……………._

_**Rikuku4523: **__hey u wanna c if we cant meet up the beach tomorrow i mean i no u just left and all but we haven't been 2 _

_the beach yet and id rly like 2 go……._

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__:____Ya. Totally! The beach sounds fun!_

"Kairi, come here please!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Hang on. Be right there." I called back.

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__:____Hey, my mom just called. So I may have to get off. I don't know yet. But I'll see you tomorrow at the beach,_

_ promise._

_**Rikuku4523**__: alright. ill c u 2morrow. 3:30 sound good…..i should b awake by then… lol_

_**AngelOfPlatypuses331**__: Ya, three thirty. I'll meet you there bikini and all! ._

I shut down Yahoo. And walked out into the kitchen, "Ya Mom? You called?"

"Oh, was just going to see when you were planning on returning Riku's mother's clothes. You're still wearing them." Mom said turning and looking at me.

"Oh," I said examining the clothes I was wearing. They _were_ Mrs. Kataru's. "I'll give them to Riku tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Akio looked up from his cereal cup.

"Ya, we made plans to go the beach." I said looking at both Mom and Akio.

"When were these plans made?" Mom asked looking at me.

"Just now. We were talking on IM."

"Oh, okay. That sounds good. Give Riku the clothes tomorrow."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm going to go read a little." I turned around, grabbed _Grass for His Pillow _(The second book in the Tales of the Otori series by Lian Hearn) and left to go read.



I walked across the white, hot sand to where Riku, Sora, and I always met at the beach. Only this time it was just, Riku and I. I was wearing an adorable brown bikini with little white rubber ducks on it, underneath my white, dress-like bathing suit cover-up, of course. "Hey Riku." I said walking up him.

"Oh, hey Kairi." He said sitting up and looking at me. I sat down next to him, dropping my stuff by his. "I brought your mom's clothes back. I ended up wearing an outfit home."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks." Riku said awkwardly.

"So, wha'do you wanna do?" I asked looking at him. His was wearing a white T-shirt and swim trunks.

"I don't know…"



After Riku and I exhausted all our options of what to do at the beach, well, just that took up almost a full three hours itself, so we finally settled on watching the sunset, it was beautiful and something we could both enjoy while resting.

I sat down with my head on Riku's shoulder and his hand behind us. I couldn't help but think of the major amount of romance this had tied to it. In fact the major amount of romance tied into the past three days. I just couldn't shake the strange feeling that I actually liked Riku.

"Hey Riku." I said quietly still watching the sun.

"Hmm?" He replied also staring at the sun.

"Thanks. For being there for me. That night. The first night at your house." I said. "You really did help."

"What was I supposed to do? I mean really?" He said not realizing what I was saying, but then I'm not even sure I knew what I meant.

"Your family has been so nice to me these past few days. I mean, you all welcomed me into your home. You let me stay two nights. You're mother lent me her clothes. And then you, Riku, you've been just awesome. You helped me so much the first night, when I walked in your room and I was bawling because I missed Sora so much. Even though we really didn't choose to fall asleep on your bed we did, and then well, that just, I-I was happy. And right now I'm happy again." I said reminiscing on all that had happened.

Riku sat forward and looked over at me. "Kairi, you don't know how happy it makes me to be sitting here like this." He smiled and put his arm around me.

We were still friends then, but that, that was about to change.

"Kairi…" Riku looked at me, I looked back at him, and as though I were entranced or bewitched or something I leaned in to boy in front of me and, we kissed. It seemed too short, it seemed like Riku was the only one there, the only one other than me. I soon realized it seemed too short because involuntarily we realized how out of character this was and we pulled away and looked at each other for a moment. Then being out of character didn't matter anymore, we didn't care. We both leaned in and our lips met one more time until, _beep beep beep, _went the stopwatch. Our moment crashed like a wave, we stood up and said quick flustered goodbyes, then left.

I know it sounds so cheesy, two friends sitting on the beach watching the sunset, and then suddenly they kiss and live happily ever after. Well I know now it sound cheesy, but maybe, just maybe later on the cliché plot will change and the friends won't live happily ever after. Perhaps their happily ever after never comes.



We will now leave the story of the two newborn lovebirds, and focus on their missed friend. Their demented and scared friend. Their hurt friend. Yes, we will now focus on Sora.

Sora sat in a little grove on the beach, right near where he, Riku, and Kairi always met, but it looked like someone had taken their spot. Sora sat in the shade and watched that spot until the occupants of that spot returned. Sora sat and sat, until finally two figures walked up to the spot, two figures Sora recognized. Kairi and Riku! Sora watched intrigued on what his friends were doing. They sat down and starred into the distance at the sunset. Sora watched Kairi lay her head on Riku's shoulder, and he stayed close enough to them to hear Kairi say _"Your family has been so nice to me these past few days. I mean, you all welcomed me into your home. You let me stay two nights. You're mother lent me her clothes. And then you, Riku, you've been just awesome. You helped me so much the first night, when I walked in your room and I was bawling because I missed Sora so much. Even though we really didn't choose to fall asleep on your bed we did, and then well, that just, I-I was happy. And right now I'm happy again." _Sora's eye widened Kairi had stayed at Riku's house! Wow. He certainly missed a lot. Sora looked away from his friends, distracted for a minute, then he turned back and his heart dropped, know he knew he was a mental patient in a hospital. Kairi and Riku were kissing. Sora wanted to go and talk to them, he wanted to return home, and be with Kairi, but he couldn't. He had a new life now. And this one he wasn't running away from. Sora sat back leaning against the tree, his heart pounding with a lethal break. He breathed in deeply and pulled something small from his pocket. "I knew I'd need this." He muttered softly opening up a small, yet sharp, pocketknife.

**A/N:** Haha! Finally! I wrote a long chapter! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I mean ever. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I know I put much work into writing it. I am very proud. Tear-up Well, it's like three: zero three right now. And I'm going to a fair tomorrow. So wish me energy! XD. Love you all! (Well only if you review) Oh, and I'll give you some COTTON CANDY if you review! I promise. You can ask my friend, she one a dollar off me today because I keep true to these types of things. ((Oh, ya. Sorry if there are any mistakes or anything. I haven't gotten to proofread it, and I'm too tired now. But I'm posting the chapter anyway.))

Well, love yall!!

LuNa


	8. So many new visitors! I'll to explode!

–**SO MANY NEW VISITORS! I'LL EXPLODE!–**

A picture to be painted, a canvas to be filled, a brush to be dipped, paint not to dry. A picture of words shall I paint to show you what has come, what is occurring now, and what is to come. A broken soul lay dying in a rusting cage waiting its moment to set itself free. A freed heart left frolicking in the light. A son flirting with the right and the wrong, knowing what should be done yet not following through with what he needs to do. There is the picture that I paint from words the picture to tell and confuse, to tell a lie with a hidden truth. That is the picture, which I paint.



Kairi lay outstretched on her bed, mulling over the events of the day. Not sure if they all happened. _Did I really _kiss _Riku? I mean Riku right? Man, this _is _confusing I need to talk to Aki. _"Hey, Aki." Kairi said questioningly stepping of her doorway.

"Ya?" Akio replied looking up from the TV.

"Um…er…" _This is awkward… _"I have a…er…" _Man, what should I say? _"Um…"

"Spit it out girl. Come on." Akio stated blankly.

_Good Advice. _"Um…Riku and I…today…at the beach…er…we…kind of…" Kairi looked around the room nervously then looked on Akio. "We kissed." Kairi sighed relieved she finally said it. _Man that sounded weird…_

"Y-You. Oh." Akio said obviously surprised at what Kairi revealed. "So, er, why are you telling me?" Akio asked motioning Kairi to sit next to him.

"Well er," Kairi mumbled sitting on the couch, "I don't really know what to think of it. I mean, it's weird. I've known Riku for nine years and I've only ever heard rumors of him liking me, and now w-we've kissed. I-Its just really strange." Kairi spilled out all her thoughts to Akio, as she always did when she needed someone to talk to.

"Well, let's see, you're what, sixteen now?" Akio said staring off thinking, "You're old enough to be dating. I do not see anything wrong with dating someone you've known since you were seven. That's probably a pretty good choice." He finished, I sighed.

"Akio. I didn't say we're dating. We just kissed. I mean, well, a lot has happened between us recently, ya know, so maybe it was just one of those things where we really didn't know what we were doing, and it'll blow over. We'll eventually forget about it. I'm sure." I said looking at Akio, who was shaking his head.

"You know, Cupcake, its funny how in denial you are. You know that's not going to happen. You and Riku are going to end up dating. Don't deny in." Akio chuckled at me.

"No, Riku and I are not going to end up dating. It's not going to happen." I said stubbornly.

"Yes you are. There's no way to stop it. You know that." Akio argued.

"Well, I can avoid him. I won't answer when, if he calls. I'm not going to talk to him on IM anymore. If I don't talk to him, we can't go out, can we?" I rationalized looking stupid. However, I somehow, believed myself.

"Oh, hmm, you're right. That's tricky. Hmm…which loophole should I point out," I looked down annoyed. _I hate it when he makes fun of me._ "Oh, I know, how about them all." He answered himself smirking happily. "Let see first of all, don't you think that he'll realize that you're avoiding him and oh, I don't know, come over. Oh, even if he's stupid enough not to come over, he's still going to go to the same school as you. So you'll see him there. Face it, Kairi, you're never going to be able to avoid him, besides, you'll be so bored, all I'd ever hear if you avoided him is 'Aki-i-i I'm bore-e-e-d!' and I wouldn't handle that. No, I'd be calling Riku myself and getting him over here." Akio finished smiling at me.

I looked up at him exactly how annoyed I was span across my face. "You know, Aki, I really hate you sometimes." I said getting up to walk into my room.

"Love you too, Cupcake!" Akio called after me turning the TV up and continuing to watch the news.

I plodded into my room angrily, sprawled out on my bed and pondered all the insane reasons that made me kiss Riku. Then, not even thirty seconds after I had lain down, the doorbell rang and Akio called me back out. _Who could this be? _I wondered trudging out, again. I walked into the foyer and saw Mom talking to a blonde-haired girl, I couldn't see her face, so I didn't know who she was. I still couldn't see who it was and was standing next to Akio so, stupidly I asked, "Who's here?" He looked down at me.

"Don't you remember? I told you before you got stuck at your boyfriend's house. It's Naminé." He said. _Oh, ya. Know I remember. Wow, I feel stupid. But then a lot has gone on since then so…wait did he just say "my boyfriend"_ Upon realizing this I looked up at Akio, frowning. "He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed walking to the door. _Whoa. Is that, Naminé? Well, I guess she had the right to change. I mean we haven't seen each other in ten years. Whoa, wait. Is it really ten years? Wow. I didn't realize it had been that long. Oh, shoot. I better say "Hi"…I'm just kind of standing here staring at her. _"Hey, Naminé! Its been forever!" I said smiling.

"Ya, like what? Ten years?" _She's done the math too. _I smiled slightly walking forward.

"Heh ya." I said giving my cousin a hug. "Well, come on in. I'm sure your tired of Mom keeping you standing here." I said smiling at Mom who sighed. I led Naminé to my room, and she dropped her stuff by the wall.

"So how's life been?" I asked sitting down on my computer chair so Naminé could sit in my comfy, elevated beanbag chair.

"Life's been, well, life." Naminé said sitting down. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and an open white jacket, with a black undershirt underneath. Perfect traveling clothes I suppose.

"Ah, yes. Life. You have such in depth responses." I said smiling touches of sarcasm in my voice.

"Ya." She replied quietly, softly giggling.

"So, it's been ten years. Can you believe it?" I said trying my hardest to spark a conversation.

"Ya, so much has changed since your mom married Akio-san." Naminé replied with a rough undertone.

"Ya, but Akio really not as bad as we thought." I said remembering Naminé and I's first impression of Akio.

"_I don't like him, Nam." I had said peering around the corner of the kitchen into our living room. Naminé and lived in the same house with my aunt (Naminé's mom) house._

"_I don't either. He's going to take you away. Kairi I don't want you to have to move." Naminé had whispered to me that day._

"_Ya, I don't wanna leave. Naminé what am I gunna do. I'll have no friends!" I had whined softly in my little six-year-old voice._

"_I'm not going to be happy when you leave." Naminé had murmured just loud enough for my mom to hear. _

_My "shush" was too late. "Girls? What are you to doing sitting back here?" My mother had asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Talking!" Naminé piped smiling._

"_Alright. Well, you two better come on in there's pancakes!" My mother had called and we had run in excitedly smiling like the young girls that we were. Forgetting, for a moment, our fears._

"Ya, I remember that. We were so innocent then weren't we?" Naminé asked looking out my window. She'd changed so much since I'd last seen her.

"Ya." I agreed following her gaze outside. Thoughts of Sora and Riku came to mind.

"So, you have a boyfriend now huh?" Naminé asked smiling.

"Whoa, where'd you here that?" I said taken aback, and very surprised.

"When you walked up. Akio-san said something about your boyfriend."

"Oh, ya. You heard that?" Naminé nodded. "He's not really my boyfriend. He's a friend. Well, OK." I sighed, "I really don't know what to call him right know. He's someone I met when we first moved here. And, well, we recently kissed; but things have been really confusing lately. I mean a lot has happened since summer began. I blame it on all the confusion. However, Akio has been teasing me. Saying there's no way we won't end up going out. I'm just kind of confused." I looked down thinking everything through again.

"Oh." Naminé said looking at me sympathetically. "What all has happened since the beginning of the summer?"

"Well, okay. It's a really long story." I looked at with a "please don't make me tell you all of it" face.

"I don't mind," she replied not even turning from the window to look at me, "We have time."

I sighed and began to tell her what had happened. Since she had not ever met Sora or Riku I had to explain our relationships too. "…And that's why I'm confused about everything." I finished.

Naminé was silent, letting everything sink in I suppose. "Sounds like a perfect set up to me." She finally said. "You and Riku I mean. It's defiantly a perfect movie cover set-up."

"Ya, but, I don't want Sora to come back and feel all out of place. I mean he's missed so much. And I miss him so much." I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Naminé and I continued talking until late, fighting our points and finding things to agree on. We laughed and came pretty close to tears at least once. We talked as we had before I left. Filling the other in on everything that had changed. How much we had learned in the ten years we missed of the others lives. Naminé had been living in Japan in the house I used to live in. This was why we had not seen each other in so long. Japan was too far away. We decided next time I would have to come visit her. Late into the night, we fell asleep on my bed. Her feet at the headboard and my feet at her head.



_Whoa! How did I get here? Heck, where is here! Someone explain to me what in the world is going on! It's dark. I can't see anything. _"Go home; it's the only way out of this darkness." _Whoa, ok, now I'm a bit freaked out. I didn't say that. _Sora stood looking around for the voice, a terrified look on his face. This was pointless because he could not see anything. "Go home; it's the only way out of this darkness." _Ok, seriously. Where's that voice coming from. This is seriously freaky. _"Go home; it's the only way out of this darkness." _Ok, then…seriously what is going on… _"Who are you? Where am I? And what _do_ you mean?" Sora asked looking up for the voice. Hoping it would answer his multiple questions. "Go home; it's the only way out of this darkness." _Okay, well that was fricking helpful. Well, whatever I'm not going to talk to a repetitive voice. It's really a pointless effort…_

Sora sat up in bed. "Oh, it was a fricking dream." He said annoyed sliding out of bed, "No wonder it made no sense."

Sora solemnly walked down the stairs, hearing the TV on, he paused. Then, seeing a tuft of blonde hair rising above the couch and realizing it was only Larxene, he walked on. "Hey, Larx," he said slowly walking in and sitting on the couch, close to her, but not very.

"Hi, Sora." Larxene said slowly noticing who it was. "So, how's it going?"

"Okay," He said slowly, "I suppose."

"Hmm, so I…er…" Larxene paused slowly, Sora looked over at her, this not being usual behavior, he stared curiously. "I heard Roxas, erm…" she paused again, frustrating Sora. "I heard about what Roxas, erm…said." She finally finished with a loud sigh, obviously not used to saying words with such meaning.

Sora sighed loudly, frustrated. "So, he's already told you all?"

"Um, not exactly." Larxene said looking over at Sora; obviously, she had no clue what he meant.

"Then-" Sora began the question slowly before Larxene interrupted.

"I sort of overheard, er saw, everything." She said before adding slowly, "I'm sorry. I know it's not something you want me to know about."

"Oh," Sora whispered slightly looking past her at the wall. He slowly thought back, thinking about what had happened. The incident she was talking about.

Sora had been walking, er plodding, home from his regretted trip to the beach. Mulling over the things he saw, Kairi's words, "…bawling because I missed Sora so much…" rung loudly in his hears. Saddening him every time he thought of them. The picture of Kairi sheltering under Riku's arm was, impossible to remove from his mind. Until, that was, he reached Roxas' house… "Oh, Sora. There you are. I wondered where you'd disappeared to." Roxas' voice called, cold and uninviting. Sora had known it was not a good idea to walk out of the house, and what he has witnessed made him regret his decision even more. However, the sour, frightening voice of Roxas, that did not help with ease his regret. In fact, it increased his regret, tremendously. Sora would have been frightened if only Roxas' voice had come from inside the house. However, the cold voice came from behind him. As it turned out, Roxas had followed Sora and only guessed Sora wanted to return home. "I'm surprised you returned." His cold voice had come again. Sora slowly turned around knowing Roxas was; well, unwilling to let him leave. "Roxas," he had begun, "I er," he paused knowing no good could come from what he was about say, Sora merely stood, Roxas walking by punched him in the lower torso, "Don't try and leave, Sora." Roxas had threatened, walking in the house ominously.

"Sora?" Larxene questioned waving her hand in front of the boy who had gone suddenly silent.

"Oh, ya. Uh, Larxene, how long do you expect it to take for Roxas to wake up?" Sora questioned, staring seriously into her eyes. "I made up my mind last night…I can't stay here." Sora added in a whisper. The incident had been a week ago, however, Sora could not stand it, the sight still bothered him, he knew something wasn't going right at home.

"Oh, um, Roxas, he'll most likely be up in around an hour, you won't have much time to get out…at least not packed." Larxene said staring into the space behind Sora.

"I never said I'm packing." Sora stated grimly, "I don't want anything to remind me of being here. Nothing."

"Oh." Larxene breathed, "Well then you better leave. Bye, Sora."

"Ya, I guess I should, by Larxene. Oh and thanks." Sora turned to her; "You've been a great friend while I was here, bye."

Larxene stood watching her friend slowly walk down the lane, he was leaving her, the first best friend she ever had. Now, he was gone. The first boy to ever show her compassion, the first boy to ever let her know she was worth something. Larxene slowly turned away from the depressing scene. "Goodbye, my friend." She whispered, walking back to the couch, a hidden tear in her eye.

Sora walked down the lane, speedily, and cautiously, his mind wrapped around the scene at Roxas'. He thought about many things Larxene, Kairi and Riku, his mother, so many worries, and yet so many reliefs. Sora walked blindly home, nothing told him where he was, until a small shape on the sidewalk caught his attention. This wasn't a bag of trash, or anything you'd usually see on the sidewalk, in fact, you would usually see nothing on the sidewalk in front of the park. So, imagine the surprise of Sora, when he looked up and saw a human shape in the shadow of streetlight on the side of the road. And imagine his reaction when he recognized that shape.

Sora looked questioningly at the human in front of him, her head down, her red hair covering her knees. Sora sat down silently next to her, wincing at her slight sob as he put his palm on her back, "K-Kairi, a-are you alright?" he asked staring at her in concern.



My picture has been painted, a small girl and her comfort, a young girl and her pain. So many questions. So much to learn. How can it possibly be stood. Joy for the return of our friend, sorrow for the tragedy ahead. Love and care for one another, peace and war all around. Nothing to say, nothing to do. This picture is drying the paints running too. I cannot say much more, my curious friend, I will be back, don't worry again.

—A/N—

Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I know you all seriously hate me now. Well, those of you that are actually reading this. I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Love you all! ((Oh, and sorry, for any multiple mistakes I didn't get to read this chapter over either.))

~Luna


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, so, seriously, I'm sort of starting to resent this story. I started writing it a very long time ago, and haven't worked on it in quite some time. Also, I've been writing a few stories between now and then, and each of them were in first person, rather than this story, which is in third person. So, I've reached a real dilemma.

Since, I don't really remember my true angle on this story was (or even think I actually had one…I was just writing whatever came to mind), and my writing style has drastically changed since I started writing (I actually write now, instead of only doing dialogue), I believe it has come time to either drop the story or start over. This is, of course, if there are people that still look for my updates.

So, this is my plan. I will let you decide. Should I start over, or just trash this story? If I get even one or two people that think I should start over, I will try to. However, if there truly is no longer anyone interested in this story, it will be scraped and completely forgotten.

Thanks to anyone that's reading this. I appreciate it. Please comment and tell me what you think.

_Doumo Arigatou!  
__-_Misty


End file.
